The New Girl
by HTTYD2
Summary: a new girl has washed up on Berk. She has a mysterious background that even she isn't to sure about. But when everyone finds out what she really is, she will stop at nothing to keep a certain someone safe.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown POV  
Finally, today's the day. The day I'm finally escaping, I don't where I'll go, but as long as I'm far from him, I'll be fine. It was very dark here at Outcast Island, I managed to sneak past the guards and take on of the ships that belonged to Alvin.  
I really hate him, but now I'll be free, even though dragons will be after me. Dragons... No matter how hard I try, I could never forgive what those horrible savage beasts have done. No matter, I'm going, away from here. Nothing can go wrong... Right?

At Berk... Normal POV  
"Okay, now today's assignment will be Astrid's decision," Hiccup annouced in front of the academy, earning a lot of groaning and complaints.  
"Not her."  
"Please spare us Hiccup!"  
"Her lessons are hard."  
"Even Tuffnut could do better."  
Astrid was about to go beat up Ruffnut before Hiccup had Toothless hold her down as he began to le ture them, again.  
"Guys, either way our challenges will have to get harder, Alvin can make more treacherous plans to attack Berk, so it's important to get challenged, even if it means getting your butt kicked in some tough lessons."  
"Fine, what's the challenge this time Astrid," Snotlout groaned, as he leaned against Hookfang.  
"It's actually quite simple, we go patrol the island and find these list of objects," Astrid began, earning the rest of the teen, minus Hiccup to start agreeing.  
"That seems easy enough."  
"Way better than the hand to claw combat."  
"Better than any lesson I heard."  
Astrid then finished off stating," But you have to find these items without any clues."  
"WHAT!?"  
"And, no dragons to help sense them out."  
"WHAT?!"  
"I take it back, she's nuts."  
"Why didn't I stay home today?"  
"Why thor?!"  
"Okay guys, just be thankful Astrid lets ou ride on your dragons, meet you all back by this afternoon." Hicvup instructed, and off they went.  
Astrid's list contained a whole lot of stuff such as:

A great grandfather snail  
The oldest tree in the forest's leaf  
A handful of pine needles, very sharp ones.  
Yellow daffodils, all yellow  
A dragon fossil

Fishlegs was looking high and low until he manged to find half of the lists objects, except for at least two.  
Ruff and Tuff hardly found anything at all, besides random forest items.  
Hiccup found almost all of the items, all he needed to find was the fossil. Astrid only found the fossil, but not the others.  
Snotlout was fighting with a terrible terror over a leaf until he spotted a small broken up wrecked ship.

Later that afternoon...  
"Okay, let's see what everyone got," Astrid commented, she looked at Fishlegs, he got nearly all of them, but the fossil turned out to be a dragon scale.  
Ruff and Tuff barely got anything from the list, just a pile of junk but they managed to find the daffodils.  
Hiccup, not very shocking, found everythingmon the list, mo mistakes. Astrid, well, she only found two things which made her regret baout making the assignment.  
"Now where's Snotlout?"  
Soon after Hiccup asked that, Snotlout and Hookfang came flying in as he exclaimed,

" You guys would not believe what I found, for the second time!"

"What is it this time Snotlout?" Fishlegs groaned. "Something so pretty, but I get to keep it." Snotlout then direct everyone to follow him, so they did until the landed on the north side of the beach. There was the wrecked boat, Hiccup and Strid got in and saw someone. A brown haired teenage girl unconscious with her hair in two braids, tattered up cloths, her left arm bleeding, and her clothing had some blood around her.  
"Remember, I get to keep her. Hey wake up," Snotlout began to shakethe girl, but she wouldn't wake up.

"Snotlout, you can't own a person, this girl needs help, Hiccup go onToothless and fly quickly to Goathi's and tell her to get ready, I'll bring this girl right behind you," Astrdi explained.  
Hiccup nodded but couldn't help think to himself. I hope this isn't like the time. Heather came. So off they went, bringing a mysterious unconscious girl along to get checked up and see what happened to her.

A/N: all of the credit goes to midnightsky0612. I did not write this chapter, I merely came up with the idea for it. please go read some of midnight's stories. you wont regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown POV

Running… I was running for my life. I had to get out of here. But… where was here? I couldn't remember. All I remembered was the urgent desire to escape. Pain. Intense, horrible pain. Where was it coming from? I couldn't tell. I couldn't see. Yet I knew I was running and in danger. I kept running, jumping, and sliding without knowing why. My body was moving without me telling it to, but I wasn't scared. Of my body controlling me. I was terrified of whatever was chasing me… something was chasing me? How did I know that? I slowly opened my eyes. Why were they closed? All around me was stone. I knew this place. Sorta. I knew the terrain like the back of my hand, but I couldn't place a name to it. My whole body was sore. And kinda sticky. Do to curiosity; I lifted my hand to see why. I was confused to find that my hand was red and dripping. What was this red stuff all over my hand? I looked down at the rest of my body to find my body completely covered in this mysterious red liquid. My clothes were all ripped and destroyed. I vaguely realized that I could hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see a burly man running behind me carrying throwing knives. They were also covered in the red liquid. But what…? Blood! That's what was all over me. Blood is on those knives. But is it my blood? That pain from earlier. Did it have something to do with the blood? My shoulder. The pain is coming from my shoulder. I slowly put two and two together and reached back to my shoulder. I slowly pulled out the small knife sticking out of my shoulder. I quickly spin around to throw the knife at the man chasing me. But no one was there. Still scared for my life, I continued to run as fast as possible. What was happening? Why can't I remember anything? I don't even realize that I'm slowing down until I'm almost walking. I looked around quickly, still not feeling safe. I see a random bush and stop dead in my tracks. Did that bush just… move? I slowly make my way over to the bush. Bushes don't move, which means there is someone behind it. As soon as I realize this, I stop and start walking backwards, my eyes never leaving the bush. Almost right when I start walking away, the man jumps out of the bush. The same man who was chasing me before. The same man I have seen several times before. He looked so familiar, but I can't place why. I was about ask him who he was when he raises his arm above his head, a knife in his hand. I turn to run away when I felt a pain across my temple and a warm liquid running down the side of my face. The last thing I remember is stumbling across the stone towards the ocean.

I woke up screaming. I don't know why I was screaming. I heard a collective gasp and feet shuffling. My eyes snapped open. I saw 6 scared looking teens and 2 adult men. One of the older men looks a lot like Alvin. That fucking asshole. He always thought that he was invincible. I was going to show him. I just needed to find a weakness. I came back to reality when I noticed a hand waving in front of my face. I jump back and land on a pillow. A pillow? I looked around the room I was in, trying to figure out where I was. I would glance quickly at the man that was now hovering over me. I realized I was in a hut of some sort. I finally noticed the old woman who was kinda behind me. But for some reason I felt like I could trust her. The teens all looked at each other nervously before a blonde girl walked up to me.

"Hi. My name is Astrid. What's yours?" she said as easily as if I was her best friend. I don't understand. I'm a stranger on their island and yet she was acting like I had always lived there.

"I'm Aurora" I replied confidently. I learned a long time ago that in order to get people to think that you weren't weak, you had to act brave even when you were scared. Astrid looked back towards the other teens when I stood up.

"I'm leaving" I suddenly said rather harshly. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, but didn't object. I started to head towards the door when a dark figure walked in. I stood paralyzed staring into the beast's eyes. When it fully came into the room, I realized that the dark shape was actually a dragon. But not just any dragon, a night fury. I screamed loudly and fell to the floor. I scooted as far away from the night fury as I could. I was shocked to a dragon in the village but even more shocked when a petite brunette walks up o the dragon and pets it. Said dragon looked at me in what I assume is curiosity. I slowly stood up, almost in a daze, when my instincts kicked in. I pulled out two daggers that I always had hidden in my belt and got into a defensive position. I glared at the petite boy.

"What in the name of Thor is going on here?" I wasn't really expecting an answer say it surprised me when he surprised.

"This is Toothless." I stared at Toothless for a fraction of a second more, and then bolted out the back door. I was in the center of the village when I finally stopped to catch my breath. I looked around the village and saw that the Vikings here had become friends with the dragons. I couldn't believe my own eyes. Dragons and Vikings. Sworn enemies. Appearing to be getting along just fine. No, no this isn't real. I was always raised to kill dragons. I screamed again when I saw a dragon headed for me. I quickly jumped out of the way and turn around, daggers in hand. The dragon that once appeared to be smiling spun around and started growling when it noticed my weapons. But I didn't care. This is what I trained for. The villagers all stopped what they were doing and started staring at me. I was about to attack the dragon when I felt a pair of hands grab me around the waist and carry me away from the dragon. I didn't struggle like I wanted to. No, I just stared at everyone who dared make eye contact with me and dared them to do something.

"Listen up las, I know you want to fight the dragons, but the Vikings on this island have made peace with them." The man who was talking put me down and I realized that he was missing an arm and a leg.

"Vikings? You call yourselves Vikings? A true Viking would not side with our most hated enemy. A true Viking would fight back. A real Viking would not let such vile creatures live among them." I yelled, clearly making everyone angry. I felt a small hand touch my shoulder, so I spun around, weapons raised, ready to fight. The petite brunette who had touched my shoulder visibly flinched and backed away. But I was angry. I walked forward, confidently. Everyone pulled out there weapons and got into a fighting stance.

"Hiccup, be careful," whispered the man that looked like Alvin. My whole body froze and my weapons fell out of my hands. I backed up slowly, my eyes wide in disbelief. This was Hiccup. This small almost defenseless boy in front of me was Hiccup. Impossible.

"You're Hiccup?" I almost expected him to say no. I wanted him to say no. I didn't want to know that this boy was able to get to Alvin when I was not.

"I am Hiccup."

"That's not possible."

"What do you mean?" I slowly sank to the ground, completely unable to understand what was happening. The villagers all stood up normally, but still held on to their weapons. The dragons had all stopped growling but were still poised and ready to defend their riders.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I just don't like dragons." Hiccup froze for a second but crouched down next to me. He grabbed my shoulders and carefully lifted me into a standing position.

"Would you mind telling us why?" Hiccup asked gently.

"A dragon killed my mother when I as little. After her death, my father started to abuse me. About two years ago, Alvin captured me and my father. He killed my father and beat me." I was trying really hard to start crying. The man that looks kinda like Alvin walked up to me. The closer he got to me, the more my body tensed up.

"Ma'am-"he started

"Aurora" I corrected

"Aurora, do you blame the dragons for the way that your life played out?" I nodded slowly, no longer trusting my voice. I kept my body stiff in fear that he would strike me. He stepped back carefully, allowing Hiccup to come forward with Toothless. I was secretly terrified, but I put on a brave face and pretended to be calm about the situation. If these people weren't scared of the dragons, then I would act like I wasn't either. Hiccup walked up to me slowly, eyeing the daggers on the ground that was still within my reach. Toothless seemed not to see me as a threat because he walked up to me curiously. When Hiccup reached me, he slowly grabbed my hand and walked me towards Toothless. He placed my hand gently on his nose. I instantly felt safe and secure. I started laughing whole heartedly, causing everyone near me to start smiling as well. I couldn't believe it. I was touching one of the creatures that killed my mother, and it made me feel happy. Hiccup let go of my hand, but I continued to pet Toothless. Toothless started a weird purr like thing, causing me to laugh even harder. The teens were all smiling and the dragons look so happy. I looked up at the sky expecting to see dragons flying around, but instead was met with a pitch black sky. Everyone started looking up at the sky to see what I was looking at and noticed the dark sky. Suddenly Hiccup yawned, causing a chain reaction of yawns.

"Hey Aurora *yawn* you could spend the night *yawn* at my house if you like" Astrid said between yawns. I started to protest when I realized how happy she looked. I couldn't just say no to her when she was being so nice. She led me to her house through the horde. Eventually everyone went home for the night. Astrid let me sleep on the couch, but for some reason, I could go to sleep. I laid on the couch all night just staring up at the ceiling, while trying to remember what I had forgotten.


End file.
